The Chilton Days
by Izzy26
Summary: Jess and Rory have been friends since they were kids. When there is a fire at their school it causes them to transfer to Chilton where they meet Logan Collin and Finn.What could happen?


**PLZ READ!:**

Hey guys! Fanfiction was not letting me add a chapter to my story so I had to start a new one. This starts from chapter 5 of: From Andover To Chilton, so if you haven't read that I suggest you do so you can be caught up. Its kinda confusing so don't be afraid to PM me and ask any questions!

some parts of the chapter where the whole group is talking are kind of confusing so I put the first letter of each character's name in front of their sentence just in case. I won't do that when its a two character conversation but i will use this technique in other chapters.(LO) is for Lorelai and (LU) is for !

After period 2,the group headed over to the cafeteria for nutrition. Logan, Collin, Finn, Steph and Maddie were confused why Rory was walking so slow and leaning against Jess for support.

Logan's POV

We were walking towards the cafeteria for nutrition when I noticed Rory walking really slow and leaning against Jess for support. Are they dating?Sure looks like it. Not that im jealous or anything i just met them. She is really pretty though. But she seems like the kind of girl who sticks to one guy. Im not gonna even try. Whats the point? This group seems to be getting along great and if we do all eventually become really close-

"Logan?" Collin said breaking the silence

"Huh?"

"You ok? You looked a little umm..stressed?"

"No..im good. If anything you should be asking Rory the same thing."

"Just a little tired. I've only had two cups of coffee today." She said joining the conversation.

"Umm 'only two'?"steph said chiming in.

"Ya that's less than usual for her. Shes obsessed with it. And i love it just as much too but i know how survive without they sell coffee in the cafeteria?" Added Jess

"Uh no... would they give caffeine to a bunch of teenagers?There is a shop across the street though."

"Yes lets go!" Rory said walking toward the door slightly faster.

Summer's POV

Who does she think she is? Her first day here and she is sitting with the most popular people in school?! Im the queen here! But she will learn her lesson soon enough….

Nutrition had just finished and the girls were walking to the girls locker room and the boys to theirs.

"No! I forgot to get PE clothes, im gonna run up to the office and get some ill be right back." Rory said walking away. She had just excited the locker room when Summer walked in.

"Hey your Rory right? Im summer."

"Uh ya… nice to meet you, but im in a hurry to the office to get some PE clothes so I'll catch you later."

"Oh… i was just at the office when noticed that we had the same PE class and that you didn't get clothes. So she asked me to give them to you." She said with a 'smile'

"Thanks soooo much your a lifesaver!" Just then the bell rang and Rory ran to get changed. She began changing then looked herself in the mirror. "Uh guys...why are my clothes like this?" The girls turned around. Her shirt was tightened cut like a crop top and had slit down the middle. Her shorts were also shortened and made tight.

"Where did you get those?" Asked Maddie

"Um a girl named summer, why?"

"Figures, Summer is probably Jealous that its your first day and you are with the most popular people in school. At least her plan backfired because you look great. Anyways lets go." Steph said grabbing Rory's hand to drag her out.

"No! I cant be seen like this!"

"Would you rather be late to class?" Rory sighed.

"Fine lets go!" She walked out and all eyes were in her. The teacher looked at her and rolled her eyes. She was probably used to girls altering their uniform. She walked over to the class and stood in the last row in the back. But slowly boys started to pile to the back and eventually she was at the front and they started stretches. After that the teacher let them sit at the bleachers for the rest of the period. She was walking to the bleachers when she saw a flash in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Jess laughing. She walked over to him furious.

"Delete that!"

"No Lorelai would be so proud." Slowly the rest of the group walked over to them to listen to the conversation. They wanted to see how Rory would handle this. And even though they barely met her they knew to stay out of this.

"Im gonna kill you! I'll tell Taylor what you did to the DVDs in the store!"

"You wouldn't because then i would print this out and post it all over town. Lets see how Stars Hollow would react to seeing their 'princess' dressed like this."

"I'll take out the tapes!"

"You wouldn't! Your embarrassed of those too!"

"Try me Mariano."

"Fine. You win."

It was Finally lunch and the group was sitting and eating.

R:"Well since you Guys are coming to Stars Hollow today, we need to prepare you."

L:"Perpare us?"

R:"Ya you'll thank us later."

J:"Ok first, Logan,Collin and Finn you need to stay away from ."

F:"Why?"

J:"You'll see."he said smirking

R: "Second ignore All the stares. The whole town will stare at you like your aliens. Our town is basically a insane asylum where gossip and rumors spread fast."

J:"And Luke, he seems grumpy but he's a big softie on the inside."

R:" Dont mind kirk either." Just then the bell rang and the group walked to class.

It was Finally the end of the day and the group met at Rory's locker.

"You guys can follow me and Jess."

"Ok lets go."

They had finally arrived in Stars Hollow and parked their cars at Rory's house. They walked in and gave the group a tour of the house. When they heard the door open.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Jess and Rory answered at the same time.

"Ughh you guys come to me." The teens walked downstairs.

"Hey mom"

J:"Hey Lorelai."

LO:"Who are these mysterious people in my house?"

R:"This is Logan,Collin,Finn,Stephanie and Maddie. We have a English project to work on together."

S:"Wait Jess her MOM is the one you said would be proud of her PE uniform?!"

LO:"Wait what?"

J:"Ror thinks I deleted the picture but i took two." He whispered to Lorelai while Rory was talking to Stephanie.

R:"I think we are gonna head to Luke's to get something to eat. You gonna come mom?"

LO:"Ya sure lets go." They walked to Luke's and sat at the counter. "Luke!"

LU:"What!" He said not looking up.

R:"We need 8 cups of coffee."

LU:"No!"

R & LO"Why."

LU:"I'd rather not help you two die."

R:" but technically the coffee would kill us."

LU:" and im providing you the coffee."he finally looked up. "Who are they."

J:This is Logan Collin Finn Maddie and Stephanie.

LO:coffee!

LU:Fine." He said then walked away to get coffee.

LO:So what brings you guys to Stars Hollow? She said turning to the group

S:We have a English project together.

LO:Oh ok... so are you guys gonna come to the town meeting today?

R:wait what meeting?

LO:Taylor called one for 5:00

R:You guys should come!

J:Ror, as of right now these are our only friends at Chilton...don't scare them away.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

R: Its actually really funny. First Taylor will talk about the issue and the whole town will disagree and turn on him. Then My mom, Jess and I will start pelting him with food. Then Taylor tells Luke to control his nephew and tell my mom to control me and starts screaming at Taylor and we continue to throw food. tries to steal Taylor's succeeds. Taylor goes on to call off the meeting complaining that he deserves more respect and walks out. Same thing every week.

C:Sounds disturbing.

F:Lets go mates!

L: Im up for it.

J:well its 4:45 so we some time left.

It was 5:30 and the group walked out of 'sdance studio

M:wow That went excactly as you said Rory.

LU: sadly it did

Just then Lorelai's phone rang.

LO: I have to head back to the inn, Michel is screaming at one of the customers again so ill see u guys pizza. Byes guys.

They group were at Rory's house working on the project and had just finished ordering the pizza when her phone rang.

R: "I'll get it, it's probably Danny.". "Hey Danny!" She said when she answered her phone. Jess stood up and walked over to her.

J:"I wanna talk to them!"

R:"No!" Jess then began trying to grab the phone while Rory started to swat his hand away. He finally gave up and went to sit back down with the group.

L:"Is that her boyfriend?" Logan asked when Jess sat down.

J:"Uh no...why?"

Logan squirmed. If Jess didn't know any better he would say Logan was jealous. But Jess didn't have time to question further because there was a knock at the door.

L:"I got it." He said grabbing his wallet and walking to the door. He opened the door only to find a tall brunette standing at the door.

D:"Who are you?" The brunette said looking down at Logan with a scowl.

L:"Whats it to you?"

D:"Ugh. I don't have time for this. Where's Rory?" Logan looked at was something about him that he didn't like.

L:"Why?"

J:"Logan whats taking so long?" He said as he walked to the door. "What are you doing here?!" Jess said while he closed the door and stepped outside so that Rory and the rest of the group wouldn't hear

D:"I should be asking you the same thing because this isn't your wait...I forgot you practically live here."

J:"Get out of here." He practically growled. Logan noticed that Jess was reaching his breaking point so he decided to step in.

L:" Look man obviously your not wanted here right now. I suggest you leave."

D:"Who are you to tell me to leave. Are you Rory's new rich boyfriend of the month?"

J:" Rorys not like that and you know it! And why does it matter if her boyfriend is rich?So is she!"

Dean was about to fire back but was interrupted.

J:"I would really like to hit you right now but for Rory's sake I won't." But before he new it Dean's fist collided with his immediately swung back getting him right in the went and held Dean back, but Dean swung hitting him in the collar hit back and got him in his eye.

i made this chapter really long because I hadn't updated in a while. I already started the next chapter and will try to update by Sunday.


End file.
